She's the One
by Klainelover1997
Summary: This is a future fic drabble series about Blaine and Kurt and their three kids.
1. The Day

**_I do realize that all of these are complete crap! But, i had a friend who asked me to put them on. They are all pretty short. This is a drabble series about Kurt and Blaine and their kids._**

**_Kids:_**

**_Ava: The oldest and is adopted although she looks a lot like Blaine and kurt...surprisingly_**

**_Carson and Mia: twins! Biologically Kurts_**

**_This was my very first fanfiction and even though their very short I hope you enjoy all the little moments captured in this drabble series_**

_Blaine I have to talk to you. – Kurt_

_Okay? What is it? – Blaine _

_I, I want to start a family with you - Kurt_

_Blaine smiles; Lets do it. – Blaine_

Today was the day. The day that, hopefully, Kurt and Blaine would meet their new son or daughter. They got out of the car in the parking lot of the Lima Adoption Agency. Grasping hands they walked up the sidewalk. "This is it." Blaine said smiling. Kurt nodded in agreement as he opened the door for his husband.

They walked in and saw so many children running around and playing. A young blonde woman walked over to them. "Hello, I'm Amanda. Are you the Anderson – Hummel's?" she asked. "Yes, we are." Blaine responded. "Great. Well, today we're going to let you guys walk around and meet the kids and the babies and then we'll go from there. Are you guys looking a baby or older child?" she asked. "It doesn't matter." Kurt responded smiling at Blaine.

They went to the nursery first. All of the babies were so cute. There was one aide in the nursery at the time and she looked busy and didn't hear the tiny baby girl crying from inside her crib in the corner. Blaine and Kurt ignored it for a moment until they realized that the aide wasn't going to the little girl. Blaine unclasped his hand from Kurt's and walked over to the crib. The baby girl was beautiful. She had beautiful dark brown curly hair much like Blaine's and crystal blue eyes that looked so much like Kurt's. Blaine reached down and picked the tiny little girl up and cradled her in his arms. She stopped crying in a matter of seconds as she settled into Blaine's big strong arms. Kurt smiled and knew that was it. She was the one. Just as Blaine had had that moment when he knew he wanted to be with Kurt forever, Kurt was having one for the baby girl in Blaine's arms. He walked over to Blaine nestling his head into his shoulder. He looked back at Kurt. "She's the one." Blaine said smiling. "She's the one." Kurt replied back smiling bigger than he ever had before. They were truly a family now.


	2. Homecoming

Blaine and Kurt had returned back to the Lima Adoption Agency a week later after meeting their new little girl. They had gone out and purchased everything they would need; bottles, blankets, diapers, clothing, a crib, a rocking chair and had gotten pink paint and painted the nursery. They also had come up with a name for their newest member of the family. They had debated all week over it. Blaine wanted something simple like Katelyn or Amelia, Kurt of course wanted something a bit more original like Kensley or Jade. One night in bed they were watching TV and they heard the prettiest name they had ever heard and absolutely loved it. _Ava Grace Anderson- Hummel_

Walking into the Adoption Agency, they both were so anxious and excited at the same time. They saw Amanda and waved. She walked over to them. "Hello. I have your paper work in my office. You just have to sign a few things and then you'll have yourself a new baby girl." Amanda said smiling. Blaine and Kurt nodded in agreement and followed Amanda to the office and began filling out paper work. "And you're last signature goes here." Amanda said pointing to the dotted lines on the very last sheet of paper. They both signed eagerly awaiting the time to finally hold their daughter. "Alright I'll have them bring her in."

Five minutes later an aid from the nursery came into the office. She was holding a tiny pink bundle. She placed Ava into Blaine's arms and she settled in immediately. They left the building and went to their car with their new baby girl. Kurt opened the door and Blaine set Ava in the new pink car seat and buckled her in. Then he got in and sat beside the baby girl and Kurt got in the front and drove home. They pulled into the driveway of their tiny comfortable little home. Blaine grabbed the carrier and Kurt ran ahead to open the door. He quickly pulled out his iphone and started taking a video. "Blaine smile." He said sweetly. Blaine looked up and smiled at the camera. "First day home with Little Miss Ava Grace." Blaine walked in and set the carrier on the couch taking his beautiful new daughter out of the carrier and cradling her in his arms. Kurt got closer with the camera. "Smile for the camera baby girl." You too Daddy!" Kurt said lifting the camera up to Blaine's face. "Switch." Blaine said. Kurt set the camera on the sofa and took Ava from Blaine's arms. Blaine grabbed the camera and took video of Kurt and Ava. "Here's Dada, with his precious baby girl." Blaine closed in on the baby's beautiful angelic face. "We're all home. We're a family. Welcome Ava Grace!


	3. The First Night

The first night home with Ava wasn't as peaceful as Blaine and Kurt would have hoped. They had fed her at 9 and put her down in her crib. She slept until 11. Meanwhile Blaine and Kurt had settled into bed. At 10:45 Kurt remarked at how well she was sleeping, but sadly he spoke too soon.

WAHHHHHHHH! Kurt took the first try. He walked into Ava's room and up to her crib. "What's wrong sweet pea." He said picking her up. She kept crying. He checked her diaper and it was clean. She must be hungry. Kurt walked into the kitchen bouncing Ava as he prepared her bottle. Then he went and sat in the living room and began to feed her. He turned on the TV and turned the volume down when he heard Blaine snoring. Kurt noticed that Ava was almost done with her bottle and just couldn't keep her little eyes open anymore. He took the bottle from her mouth and replaced it with a pacifier. He walked back into the nursery and set her in her crib. Then walked back into his room and got in bed with Blaine.

Two hours later… WAHHHH "Blaine your turn" Kurt mumbled. Blaine got up still half asleep and made his way in to Ava's room. "It's okay. Daddy's here." Blaine said picking her up in his arms. He felt around her and noticed she was wet. "Oh sweetie, You're all wet." He put her on the changing table and unbuttoned her pajamas. Her diaper had leaked all over her. He stripped the clothes off of her and grabbed a towel. He put her in the sink and gently washed her with a warm wash cloth. Then he dried her off and put new pajamas on her and wrapped her up in a blanket. Then he settled down in the rocking chair and began to sing softly:

**You make me feel like I'm living a**

**Teenage dream the way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep. Let's run away don't ever look back**

**My heart stops when I look at you. **

** Just one touch now baby I believe this is real**

**Just take a look and don't ever let go**

Blaine looked down and Ava was sleeping. He put her in her crib and went back to bed. She woke them up about five more times that night but finally around 3 am she settled into sleep until 9 that morning.


	4. Ava Meets the New Directions

After a week of being home with just their little girl Kurt and Blaine decided to invite the rest of the New Directions to meet her. Kurt ran around like crazy trying to make sure everything was perfect. Blaine was in charge of getting Ava ready. He put her in a cute little pink jumper and put a flower headband on her. She looked adorable. Blaine walked down stairs with Ava and put her in her bouncy seat. Five minutes later the doorbell rang. It was Carole and Burt. "Let me see my granddaughter." Carole immediately said as she got in the door. "She's in her bouncy seat in the living room." Blaine said. Carole hurried in immediately. 'Congratulations!" Burt said giving Blaine a hug. Then the doorbell rang again. This time it was Finn, Rachel, and their 1 year old son Aiden. He looked so much like Finn but he definitely had Rachel's eyes.

They hugged and then headed in to see the newest addition. Over the next hour members of the New Directions showed up. Brittany and Santana came with their little girl Paisley (1). Then Puck showed up with Quinn and their kids Adam (3) and Mckenzie (1 ½).After that was Sam, Mercedes, and their little girl Kiera (2)Artie showed up with a very pregnant Sugar. Then Mike, Tina, and their twins Mckayla and Mckenna (3) arrived. Last but not least Mr. Shue and Emma showed up with their little girl Sara (4). She looked exactly like Emma. They all had a great day fawning over the newest addition to the New Directions. Ava responded well to all the people around her. She only cried once when Finn tried to hold her. Blaine walked over and took screaming Ava from Finn's arms and she instantly stopped crying. "Well, She's definitely a Daddy's Girl." laughed Rachel.


	5. Ear Piercing

"Kurt, You seriously want me to let you take my baby girl to a stranger and let them put holes in her!" Blaine said. "Blaine, It's only two tiny holes and it's better if we do it young then she won't remember it." Blaine sighed. Ava was 5 months now and she was such a daddy's girl. "Fine we can pierce her ears. "Yay" exclaimed Kurt as he pulled Blaine into a tight hug.

Later that day Kurt ran to the car excitedly as Blaine followed carrying Ava in her carseat. He put her in the back and got into the car. They drove to the mall and walked up to piercing pagoda. Kurt went and talked the lady while Blaine lagged behind pushing Ava in her stroller. "I'm so sorry you're dada is so obsessed with glamour, my little peanut." He said looking down at Ava. Blaine grabbed Ava from the stroller and handed her to Kurt when he saw that the people were all set up. The instant Ava left Blaine's arms she started to cry. Kurt tried to sit with her and bounce her to make her happy, but nothing helped. Blaine couldn't bare to see his little girl cry any longer.

'Give her to me." He said extending his arms to Kurt. Kurt placed Ava in his arms and sat down in the chair. Ava still whined but wasn't cryng as hard as she was before. The lady brought over the piercing gun and put It up to Ava's ear. "On the count of three 1…2… 3…" then she pushed the button and the earring was in. Ava screamed so loud. Blaine stood up with her and put her on his shoulder. "Okay baby girl, okay were all done. I'm so sorry." Blaine soothed. Once Ava had calmed down Blaine tried to put her back in her stoller but Ava was having none of that. He picked her back up and carried her out of the mall as Kurt pushed the stroller. "Blaine? Doesn't she look pretty." Kurt said with a guilty smile on his face. Blaine glared back as he cradled a still crying baby in his arms. When they got back in the car and Ava had calmed down. Blaine spoke up softly. "Kurt. Yes she does look pretty." Kurt smiled back and contined driving home


	6. Happy 1st Birthday

Tomorrow was Ava's first birthday. Kurt had been up all night making sure everything would be perfect for Ava's Party. Blaine had gone to bed after he put Ava down to sleep. Around 3 in the morning he reached his arm over to the other side of the bed expecting to hug Kurt instead he found nothing. Blaine woke up and walked into the kitchen. Kurt was standing at the table frosting Ava's cake. "Kurt baby you have to come to bed. Ava is not going to want her Dada asleep at her party." Blaine said. "I just need to finish icing her cake." Kurt said. "No what you need to do it go to sleep." Blaine said taking the piping bag from Kurt's hands and pushing him back to their bedroom. They both got into bed and went to sleep anxious for the next day to come.

The next day Ava started screaming for her morning bottle. Kurt went to get up and Blaine pushed his back down "I got her babe." Blaine said getting up out of bed. He walked into Ava's room and the little girl was standing up in her crib smiling back at her daddy. "Happy Birthday pretty girl! " He said picking her up. They walked into the Kitchen after Blaine had changed her into her pretty pink party dress. Kurt was finishing up Ava's cake. "Dada" Ava screamed. Kurt turned around. "Hi, Come here." He said as Blaine walked over with Ava reaching her arms towards her Dada. Kurt took his girl and bounced her up and down.

Within a few hours people started showing up for her party. Rachel and Finn came first with Aiden running in front of them. Blaine got down on the ground as the little boy gave him a giant hug. "Hey buddy." he said. "Aww You love your Uncle Blaine. Don't you?" Rachel laughed. Kurt walked in from the Kitchen with Ava. "Rachel, Finn Hi" he said. "Ava! There's my girl." Finn said as Ava held her chubby little arms out towards Finn. She had come to like her Uncle Finn more than her fathers at some times.

The other people showed up at the party overtime. Finally it was time for cake. Blaine stood with the camera as Kurt brought out the beautiful cake he had made Ava last night. Everyone began to sing:

**Happy Birthday to you**

**Happy Birthday to you**

**Happy Birthday dear Ava**

**Happy Birthday to you!**

When the singing stopped Kurt helped Ava blow out her candle and went to cut her a piece of cake. Kurt brought a piece of cake over to Ava and she immediately dug in. She ripped the piece of cake apart shoving it in to her mouth. She reached her hands up and got it her hair. "Oh Ava!" Kurt exclaimed. "You are definitely your daddy's daughter. Blaine laughed handing Kurt the camera. He hurried over to his daughter wiping the cake off her head. Ava instead grabbed a huge chunk of cake and shoved in her daddy's face. Everyone laughed and Kurt got closer with the camera. "Say Happy 1st Birthday Ava." Kurt said "Happy 1st Birthday Baby Girl." Blaine said wiping the cake off of his face. Then Kurt snapped one last picture as Ava threw cake at her Uncle Finn. Priceless


	7. Sick Day

Blaine worked in an elementary school as a music teacher and Kurt was a fashion designer. They had just recently left Lima and moved to New York because of Kurt's promotion. Ava was 2 now and was speaking and walking. They had moved into a beautiful apartment in Manhattan. Rachel and Finn were also in New York with Aiden. Rachel was on Broadway and Finn was a Glee Club director at a local high school. Aiden was three now and starting preschool.

Blaine was exposed to many illnesses working in an elementary and now was one of those times he almost regretted working in a school. Two of the kids in his one class had been coughing and sneezing all day. Blaine returned home after work and Kurt was already home with Ava. His throat hurt and his nose was running and his head hurt. "Hey honey! How was work?" Kurt asked from the couch. "It was fine." Blaine said before plopping down on the couch. Later that night Kurt put Ava to bed and Blaine eagerly got into bed. Tomorrow was his day off and he was glad he didn't need to work.

The next morning Blaine woke up to Ava screaming "Daddy!" Blaine felt even worse than before. He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose before heading in to Ava's room. He knew he was in trouble just by looking at his little girl. Her cheeks were flushed and he could hear the congestion in her cries. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked picking her up out of her crib. He could feel the fever radiating off her. "Okay sweetie Daddy's gonna make you feel better." He set Ava on the couch and went into the bathroom and grabbed a box of tissues and a thermometer. "Open up." He said as he put the thermometer in her mouth. It beeped a minute later 99.4. That wasn't too bad. He wiped it off and put it in his own mouth. When it beeped he just rolled his eyes. 101. Great. He put in in one of their many Disney movies and sat down on the couch laying Ava on his chest. She just lay there looking miserable. He knew he had a very sick little girl on his hands. Halfway through the movie they both fell asleep. Blaine awoke to the sound of Ava sneezing into his shirt. He looked up and snot was running down the little girls face. Blaine grabbed a tissue and wiped off her face. She laid her head back down on Blaine's chest miserably.

Later Kurt came home and found his husband and his daughter asleep on the cough. Tissues lay scattered all over the floor. "Aww my poor little sickies" He said. He lifted Ava off of Blaine and put her in her crib and laid an extra blanket over her. Then he walked back in and gently shook Blaine. "Let's get you to bed honey." He said guiding him off of the couch and into the bedroom.


	8. The Amusement Park

Today Kurt, Blaine, and Ava were going to Dorney Park with Finn, Rachel and Aiden. Ava was so excited she was three and was just old enough to understand what an amusement park was. She woke Blaine and Kurt up really early. 'Daddies!" she screamed. Blaine slowly opened and his eyes and saw his little girl kneeling over top of him and Kurt. "We're going to the amusement park!" she screamed happily. "Okay honey. You're Dada and I will be up in a few minutes go sit in the living room okay." Blaine said. She jumped off their bed and ran away happily.

After getting ready and driving for an hour they pulled into the Parking lot at Dorney Park. "Look!" Ava screamed as she pointed to the huge roller-coasters. Blaine parked and opened the door and unbuckled Ava's car seat. Kurt opened the trunk and pulled out her stroller. "Aunt Rachel!" Ava screamed running through the parking lot. Blaine followed quickly behind her. "Ava Grace don't you ever run away like that again." Blaine scolded. "I'm sorry Daddy." She said a tear rolling down her cheek. Blaine pulled his daughter into a hug. "It's okay. Daddy just doesn't want you to get hurt." He picked her up and carried her down to Rachel, Finn, and Aiden as Kurt followed behind. "Hey guys." Rachel said smiling. They all made their way into the park. The first stop was the carousel. Ava insisted on riding it by herself. She and Aiden walked hand in hand to the front of the line running onto the carousel and getting on a horse. Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Finn all stood by the railing watching their kids smiling faces as they went around in a circle. "Hi Daddies!" Ava yelled waving. "Hold on with both hands Ava!" Kurt yelled. Slowly the carousel came to a stop and Aiden and Ava walked through the exit laughing. " Daddy that was so fun." Ava said smiling up at Blaine.

The rest of the day consisted of ride after ride. Ava made Blaine ride almost every single spinning ride in the park and at the end of the night he could barely walk straight. Ava and Aiden were both zonked out in their strollers by the end of the night. When they got to their car Blaine lifted a very sleepy Ava from her stroller and placed her in her car seat. He buckled her in and then placed a blanket over her. Kurt drove home, he hadn't done much riding in the park today and Blaine was obviously exhausted. Before long Blaine's head was up against the window and he was fast asleep. Kurt looked at his sleeping husband and his sleeping daughter in the back. "I have the best family." Kurt thought


	9. Head Injury

The day started out like any normal day. Blaine had woken up Ava and Kurt had started to make breakfast. "Yum! Pancakes!" Ava said happily skipping into the kitchen. Blaine followed close behind giving Kurt a kiss before lifting Ava into her booster seat to eat breakfast. "What do you want to drink sweetie?" Blaine asked. "Milk please." Ava said smiling. Kurt walked over and placed two pancakes on Ava's plate. Then he and Blaine sat down at the table. They started talking about normal breakfast conversation. Then it happened like slow motion. Ava always had a habit of rocking on the back legs of her chair which Blaine and Kurt had told her many times not to do. Sadly, She like many other younger children didn't listen. She rocked back on the legs of her chair and instead of going forward the chair fell backwards. Blaine tried to reach for the chair but missed. The chair fell and a loud thud sounded as Ava's head hit the floor. Kurt and Blaine rushed to her side as her loud wails filled the kitchen.

Once they reached Ava red liquid was already spreading across the kitchen tiles. "Oh my God Blaine she cracked her head open." Kurt screamed. Blaine looked down in terror. He had never been able to handle blood well. He slowly snapped back to attention and ran into the kitchen to grab a towel to stop the bleeding. Kurt had already picked Ava up as she screamed not even caring about the blood getting on his Marc Jacobs shirt. Blaine handed Kurt the towel trying not to look at the blood. Kurt stood up with Ava in his arms. "Blaine we have to go to the ER." He said. Blaine nodded and rushed out the door Kurt following close behind. Blaine opened the door and Kurt got in the back with a still sobbing Ava. Blaine climbed in to the driver's seat and drove like a madman. "Blaine! Slow Down. We already have one hurt child. We don't need to get into an accident." Blaine slowed down and pulled into the hospital parking. They rushed into the ER. "My daughter fell and cracked open her head." Kurt worriedly told a nurse. The nurse hurried over to Ava and Kurt removed the towel showing all of the blood on Ava's tiny little head. She rushed Kurt and Ava to a bed and they waited for a doctor. Shortly a doctor came by and examined Ava. "She'll be fine. She just needs a couple of stiches." The Doctor said. Kurt set Ava on the bed and said "Ava sweetie I'll be right back. I'm gonna go check on your daddy." Ava nodded and Kurt walked into the waiting room. "You okay?" Kurt asked sitting down next to Blaine. "There was so much blood. I never have been able to handle blood since… Sadie Hawkins." said Blaine still staring down as his feet. "She's gonna be fine. She just needs a few stiches." Kurt said running his fingers through Blaine's hair. Blaine looked up as a single tear ran down his cheek. "I was so scared." Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug. "Me too." He whispered.

After a few minutes the doctor came out and said Ava was all ready to go. "She was a real trooper. She didn't even cry when she was getting the stitches." Blaine and Kurt walked into examining room and Ava sat on bed, a bandage wrapped around her tiny head. "Daddy" She whimpered holding her arms out towards Blaine. He walked over to the bed and picked her up. She nestled her head into Blaine's chest. "Let's go home baby girl." He said. Then they all walked out of the ER and spent the rest of the day at home as a family.


	10. Siblings

Around the time of Ava's fifth birthday Kurt began feeling a little baby sick. He missed having a baby in the house. Ava wasn't a baby anymore she was a big girl. One night in bed he decided to bring it up to Blaine. "Blaine?" Kurt asked nudging him. "What is it?" Blaine asked. "I need to talk to you." Kurt said and Blaine sat up eagerly waiting to hear what was so important. "What would you think if we had another … baby?" Kurt asked. "Babe I told you once before. Let's do it." Blaine said. Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine into a tight hug.

The next day Blaine and Kurt decided that even though they loved adopting that this time they would find a surrogate. They applied to an organization and soon enough a surrogate had seen their file and chose them. Kurt and Blaine were overjoyed. "Now we just have to tell Ava." Blaine said nervously.

The next day Blaine and Kurt decided to sit Ava down and tell her. "Ava, Honey can you come in here for a minute. Little feet were heard running down the hallway as Ava ran into the living room. "What is it?" she asked. "Come sit with daddy and me baby." Kurt said. Ava ran over and plopped down onto Blaine's lap. 'Umph. You're getting too big." Blaine said. "Ava sweetie how would you feel it we had a new family member." Kurt said. Ava looked confused. "Am I getting a puppy?" she asked. Blaine laughed, "No sweetie. You're not getting a puppy." Kurt said. Ava frowned. "How about a new baby brother or sister." Kurt asked. "That's way better than a puppy!" Ava screamed excitedly as she pulled both her dads into a hug.

A week later Kurt, Blaine and Ava went to meet with the Surrogate. They walked into the room at the agency and a beautiful young blond girl sat on the couch. "Hello you must be the Anderson- Hummel's. I'm Katy." She said shaking Blaine and Kurt's hands. "And you must be Ava." She said getting on the ground to shake Ava's hand as she hid behind Blaine's leg. Slowly Ava came out and shook Katy's hand and retreated behind Blaine's leg again. They sat down on the couches and talked about Katy's past and why she wanted to be a surrogate. Ava even took a liking to her. At the end of the day they knew Katy was the one.

Within weeks the procedure was done. They had mixed a sample from Blaine and a sample from Kurt. Now nature just had to pick which one it wanted to use. The procedure took and a few weeks later Katy, Blaine, Kurt and Ava crowded in to the exam room looking on the ultrasound machine. "Well, from what I can see the baby is a… BOY!" the doctor said. "Yay a brother!" Ava screamed. "Wait a second." The doctor said. Katy, Blaine, Kurt all looked at each other with terror on their faces. "I see another heartbeat and it's a girl. "There are two babies in there?" Katy asked. "Yes you're pregnant with twins." Kurt practically fainted but Ava was more than overjoyed.


	11. Delivery

Katy had had a good pregnancy. Hardly any morning sickness or cravings. They had become very close with Katy. Ava practically was joined at her hip when she was at their house. She was always singing to the babies and reading them books. Today Katy had come over just to hang out with Ava. They were sitting on the couch watching a Disney movie. Blaine had gone to work. "Girls I have to run out to the store. That okay?" Kurt asked. "That's fine." They yelled back as Ava nestled into Katy's stomach as they watched the little mermaid. About an hour later Katy began having a little pain. Ava saw her face and quickly asked "Katy are you okay." "I'm fine sweetie. Your brother and sister are just really active today." She said jumping at another pain. Suddenly she felt a rush of water exit her body. "Oh no you peed your pants. It's okay that happens to me sometimes." Ava said trying to make Katy feel better. "No sweetie I think your baby brother and sister want to come out. Go get me the phone baby." Ava ran and quickly got the phone for Katy. She dialed Kurt's number but he didn't answer. Then she dialed Blaine's number.

'Hello?" came Blaine's voice over the phone. "Blaine…" Katy said grimacing in pain. "Katy? What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked. "My water just broke." She said. 'Oh my god. I'll be right home. Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked in panicked tone. "At the store and he's not picking up the phone." Katy said gritting her teeth through the pain. "Okay I'll be right there."

10 minutes later Blaine burst through the door. Katy lay on the couch. She was sweating. Blaine hurried over to her. "My contractions are ten minutes apart." Blaine nodded and helped Katy off the couch. "Ava follow daddy." Blaine said. He helped Ava and Katy into the car and then got in the driver's seat. Blaine handed his phone back to Ava. "Honey, call your Dada. You know how to use my phone." Blaine said putting the car in drive. Ava quickly tapped contacts and found Kurt's name. For a five year old, she was pretty smart. Kurt finally answered the phone. "Hey Blaine." He said picking up the phone. "Hi Dada." Ava said sweetly. "Ava, Honey why do you have Daddy's phone?" Kurt questioned. "He gave it to me. He's driving to the hospital. Katy's having the babies." Ava said that like it was the most ordinary thing in the world. "Oh God! Ava honey tell Daddy I'll meet him at the hospital." Kurt said hanging up the phone quickly. When they pulled into the hospital parking lot Kurt was waiting for them at the entrance. Blaine stopped the car and Kurt helped Katy out of the car as Ava followed. They checked Katy in and soon enough she was in a room squeezing one of Blaine's and Kurt's hands. "Alright Katy It's time to push." Katy screamed and squeezed their hands. After two pushes Carson Samuel Anderson-Hummel was born. He was 7 pounds 2 ounces, 21 inches long. "Okay Katy one last push to get the last baby out. Katy screamed and pushed once again. There was a crack. "Oh my God. What happened is the baby okay?" Katy screamed. "The baby's fine, she's almost out." The doctor said. "What was that crack?" Katy asked still concerned. "My hand." Blaine said quietly. "Oh My God Blaine! I'm so sorry!" She screamed. "It's fine just one last push." Katy pushed and Mia Rose Anderson-Hummel was born. She was significantly smaller than her brother. She was 6 pounds 5 ounces and 19 inches. After the nurses had cleaned them up they handed Blaine and Kurt each a baby. They looked down at their babies. They were absolutely beautiful.


	12. Meeting the Babies

It had been a half an hour since Carson and Mia had been born. Blaine and Kurt had wanted to have some alone time with them before Ava got to meet them. They had even let Katy hold both of them. At first she had refused. Blaine placed his newly casted hand on her shoulder. "Katy, you've given us more than we could ever want. You're family now. Now take these beautiful babies you helped us make." He said. After Katy had a chance to hold the baby a nurse brought Ava in. She ran over to Katy and her Daddies. "Wow!" she said. "Ava, Meet Carson and Mia." Blaine said as he and Kurt brought the babies down to her level. Her eyes got wide with excitement. "Can I hold one?" she asked. Blaine and Kurt nodded and she sat down on the couch. Blaine leaned down and placed Mia into Ava's arms. She spoke softly to her and acted as though she was petting a kitten. As Kurt and Blaine looked around the room at their three kids, and Katy they both had the exact same thought as when they had adopted Ava. "Were a family now."

After a week alone with Ava and the babies they decided to invite the New Directions back to meet them. The day arrived and the sounds of new babies were heard. Also little feet ran all around the apartment. Finn and Rachel had had another baby. Brooklyn Carole, and she was the spitting image of Rachel. She was 1 and learning to talk. Aiden also had gotten so big. He even at the age of 7 was so tall much like his father. Santana and Brittany had also had a baby. Paisley had been the spitting image of Brittany and now Santana had a mini me. Her name was Riley Catherine. She was only a few months but you could already tell she was sassy, just like her mama. Quinn and Puck arrived later with their two kids Adam and Mckenzie. They had also gotten so big. Mike and Tina's girls were now 9 and so smart. Sam and Mercedes came to the party later with their two kids. Keira was 8 and had a baby brother, Eli Michael. She eagerly took over the big sister role and was very protective of her baby brother. Mr. Shue and Emma had also had a baby. Liam Carter was 1 and much like his daddy he was very musical. He sang all day to almost anyone who would want to hear him. All of the New Directions loved Carson and Mia. They instantly were accepted into the group. They were all one big happy family.


	13. Halloween and Time Outs

Halloween was coming up and Blaine and Ava were very excited. Kurt had never been a fan of this particular holiday. He felt it was a day created just to make it alright for trouble makers to make messes around the town. The twins obviously were still too young to understand.

Kurt had just got home from the store with the candy needed for the night. Blaine sat in the living room with both Carson and Mia on lap as he fed each of them a bottle. Ava ran around in the room with her fairy wings on from her Halloween costume, occasionally bopping Blaine on the head and telling him he was a frog. "Ava, please don't hit Daddy on the head." He pleaded. In retaliation she just did it again. "Ava stop hitting you're daddy now." Kurt said as he placed the bags on the counter. Once again Ava just shouted no. Kurt could see the anger welling up in Blaine's eyes. He quickly went over and picked up Carson and Mia placing them in the play pen. Blaine got up from the couch and knelt down in front of Ava. "I'm going to tell you ONE more time Ava Grace. Stop hitting people with your wand. Or you're going in time out." Blaine warned. Once again she didn't listen and tapped him on the head. Blaine had had enough. He picked Ava up under the arm pits and carried her kicking and screaming into the kitchen and plopped her down on a chair in the corner. "Now! You will stay there until you learn to listen to me and your Dada. If you don't sit there you will not be going tricker- treating with your siblings, and cousins tonight." Blaine said in a very demanding tone. Ava definitely was not happy. She stuck out her lip and crossed her arms, but she did stay sitting. When the five minutes were up she apologized and then she went with Blaine to get ready to go tricker- treating.

Later that night Blaine walked out in his Harry potter costume. "I'm ready." He said kissing Kurt on the cheek. Kurt smiled, "I love your hair without gel." He said rubbing his fingers through Blaine's curly hair. "Now let me introduce my little fairy." Blaine said laughing. Ava came running down the hall in her fairy costume. She looked absolutely adorable. "You look beautiful baby girl." Kurt said looking down at his smiling daughters face. Kurt had also gotten the twins ready. Blaine walked over to the playpen. "And here's my little lion." Blaine said picking up Carson. "And my little lady bug." Blaine said picking up Mia in her lady bug costume. "Picture time." Kurt yelled getting the camera. He snapped what felt like a few hundred pictures before Blaine insisted on leaving to take the kids to meet Finn, Rachel, Aiden, and Brooklyn.

When they reached Finn and Rachel's house Finn, Aiden and Brooklyn were all outside waiting. Blaine pulled in to the driveway and Brooklyn ran over in her witch costume. "Ahh don't hurt me." Blaine screamed. Brooklyn laughed. "Uncle Blaine it's only me." She shrieked. "Oh okay." He said letting out a big breath. Finn walked over with Aiden in a superman costume and picked up Brooklyn. Blaine opened up the back and Ava almost stepped on her brother and sister trying to get out to see her cousins. Blaine got out the stroller next and placed Carson the lion and Mia the Lady bug in the stoller. "Dude where's your costume." Blaine asked Finn. Finn only shrugged. "Your're no fun." Blaine said. The rest of the night Blaine, Finn and the kids walked from house to house. Aiden, Brooklyn, and Ava ran up to each house getting candy. By the end of the night all three of them were completelyy exhausted and in sugar comas.


	14. Allergies

The sun shone into the Anderson-Hummel house. It was a beautiful day. Blaine had the day off and planned to spend it with the kids. Kurt unfortunately had to work. Blaine had woke up early and started making breakfast for Kurt and Ava. Kurt walked in with Carson who apparently had woken up. 'Hey sweetie." Blaine said kissing Kurt and taking Carson from his arms. Kurt sat down at the table and ate his breakfast while Blaine warmed a bottle for Carson. Ava came happily skipping down the hallway. "Hey daddies." She said sitting down at the table, grabbing a pancake from the plate on the table. Kurt had finished eating and put his plate in the dish washer as he took Carson from Blaine's arms when he heard Mia's cries. Blaine emerged out of the hallway with a happy smiling Mia in his arms. He set her in the highchair and placed Carson in his highchair. Kurt picked up his bags. "I have to go. Bye guys!" Kurt said giving Blaine and each of his kids a kiss. "Bye Dada." Ava yelled waving goodbye.

After Blaine had gotten all the kids ready for the day he asked. "So, What do we want to do today?" "Can we please go to the park daddy?"Ava pleaded. "Yes baby. Just give me a second to get your brother and sister ready." Blaine said. A half an hour later they were ready to go to the park. Blaine placed the babies in the stroller and grabbed Ava's hand and they walked to the park. Once they reached the park Ava immediately sprinted off towards the swings. Blaine parked the stroller behind the swings and got behind Ava and pushed her. She shrieked with excitement as she went higher and higher. When she had finished on the swing she ran off to the water fountain. "Daddy come here." Ava screamed. Blaine heard his daughters screams and ran towards them. "Honey what is it?" Blaine asked frantically. "Look a kitty." Ava said pointing "Can we keep her?" Ava pleaded sticking her bottom lip. Blaine had always been a sucker for that look. "Fine she can come home for now, but if daddy says no then well have to take her to a shelter." Ava jumped with joy. She walked towards the kitten letting it smell her and gently picked it up. Then they all walked home with (hopefully) the newest member of the that night Kurt got home from work. Blaine had started making dinner and walked into the living room to greet his husband. "How was you're day?" Blaine asked. "Oh it was hell. Isabelle was so cranky today she made me… achoo." Kurt said turning away sneezing. "Bless you. You okay? I hope your not coming down with something."Blaine said putting his hand to Kurt's forehead. 'I felt fine all day …achoo" Kurt said sneezing into his arm again. Ava suddenly came running in. "Dada!" she screamed running towards Kurt as he picked her up. He immediately started sneezing uncontrollably. "I'm really worried about you. You really don't sound good." Blaine said. "Maybe it's my allergies." Kurt suggested. Blaine suddenly realized why Kurt was sneezing and placed his hands in his head. "Ava honey can you go grab Carson and Mia for me. Bring them one at a time. Their too big for you to carry them both." Blaine said as Ava nodded and ran down the hallway. "Kurt honey I'm so sorry. I know what's making you sneeze. Ava found a kitten at the park and I said she could keep it if you said yes. I completely forgot you were allergic to cats." "That would explain it…achoo." Kurt said picking up a tissue from the table. He sneezed two more times into the tissue. "I'll go talk to the Ava." Blaine said. He walked into Ava's room and sat down on her bed. She was playing with the baby kitten. "Ava honey. I'm sorry but we can't keep the kitty." Blaine said talking Ava's hand into his. "Whyyyy" moaned Ava. "Sweetie, the kitty is making Dada sick. It makes him sneeze. We don't want to make Dada sick. Do we?" he asked Ava. She shook her head no. "Alright, We have to take the kitty to a shelter so Dada can stop sneezing." Blaine said standing up and grabbing the kitten into his arms. Ava grabbed Blaine's hand walked into the living room. Kurt sat on the couch, with puffy red eyes and he was sneezing into a tissue. "Were taking him now honey." Blaine said. Kurt nodded. The shelter took the little kitten but Ava was really sad. On the way home Blaine looked back at his sad daughters face. "Sweetie, I promise we'll get you a pet, but we'll get one that doesn't make Dada sneeze." Blaine said hoping to cheer her up. Ava's face instantly lit up and she nodded.


	15. New Pet

"You told her she could get a pet!" Kurt screamed. "Pet's are messy, and we already have three kids and jobs!" Blaine sighed. "Kurt, You didn't see her face. She was all upset about taking the kitten back…and she just looked so sad." Blaine pleaded. Kurt just rolled his eyes. "You're such a sucker for her looks." Kurt said. Blaine just looked down "Our daughter has me wrapped around her little finger."

Eventually Kurt caved in to the idea of a pet. Ava held Blaine's hand as they walked into the pet store. Kurt followed behind with Carson and Mia in the stroller. Ava walked around the store looking at all the animals. She didn't like the reptiles, which was a relief for Kurt because their was no way that he would be having any of those creepy crawly things in his house. She looked at the bunnies and got bored, same with the fish. Kittens were obviously out. The last stop the puppies. They walked into the back rooms where all the puppies were. "Kurt you're definitely not allergic to dogs are you?" Blaine asked. "No Blaine just cats." Ava walked around the room playing with all the puppies. Kurt even let Carson out of the stroller because he kept yelling. Finally she found the perfect puppy. A little golden retriever in the corner shyly avoided all the other dogs. Ava walked over to the puppy and she instantly took to her. Ava picked the puppy up and walked over to Kurt and Blaine. "Daddy, she's the one." Ava said smiling.

When they got home after adopting the puppy they all sat down at a family and thought up names for the newest addition. In the end it was Ava who picked the name of the puppy. Blaine and Kurt didn't understand but Ava had always loved the name Sophie. Her baby dolls were always named Sophie and that became the name of the puppy. Even the twins loved the puppy especially Mia. The other puppies at the store were so hyper and jumpy but Sophie was calm and nice. She was content to just let her new family sit and pet her.

Sophie had become very attached to Ava. She even went to bed with her. Blaine and Kurt looked at their little girl and her new best friend. "Good call on the puppy." Kurt said in a low voice. Blaine looked at Kurt with a large smile across his face. "I guess I'm not the only one our daughter has wrapped around her little finger." Blaine said.


	16. A New Sport and A New Friend

Ava had pretty much been content with spending time with her family and school until she was eight. Then she started to ask Kurt and Blaine about doing a sport. At first they were both hesitant with their hectic schedules. Balancing three kids, jobs, and house work was often a battle. After talking for a while they decided that maybe a new activity would be good for Ava. She was a little shy and didn't have many friends. "What sport would you like to do." Blaine and Kurt asked her one day. Her eyes immediately lit up. "Karate." She said smiling. Kurt and Blaine were surprised. Karate, Why couldn't she want to do ballet of gymnastics or something? She had been to one of Blaine's boxing matches before the twins were born and he gave it up, but karate…there was no way. "Please daddies. I really want to learn." Ava pleaded

Eventually they gave in and decided to enroll Ava into karate classes. They found a really good school and one day after school they all went to enroll Ava. The Sensei was a very nice man. He was very short and sort of bald. He had a wonderful smile and Ava easily took to him. His wife ran the desk out front. "Hi, Our daughter is interested in doing karate." Blaine said to the woman at the desk. "That's great. Would you like try out a class?" She asked. Ava eagerly nodded her head. She grabbed Ava's hand and took her into the dojo. Kurt left with Carson and Mia and Blaine stayed to watch Ava in her first class. The woman walked over to a younger black belt. She was tall and had light brown hair and looked to be about 15. "You stick with Sempai today." The woman said then she left Ava with the younger girl. "Hi sweetie, What's your name?" the young black belt asked. "Ava." She said quietly. "That's a very pretty name. I was about your age when I started karate." she said laughing. Ava smiled and looked up at the older girl. Throughout the class Ava copied what the Sempai did and smiled through the whole thing. She obviously loved it. She did warm ups and then she was pulled aside and they taught her how to properly punch. At the end the Sensei called at the kids to come and sit. They all sat around a black square on the floor. Ava eagerly joined the other kids. The Sensei walked out with a few cinder blocks and set one on top of the two larger cinder blocks. He called one of the brown belts up and he broke it with ease. "Good job." He said patting the boy on the back. Ava was amazed. "Sempai, why don't you show us something" he said pointing at the young woman behind Ava. She raid and walked into the center of the square. The Sensei put down a cinder block and then put another on top of that. "Wow" Blaine thought. The girl was tall but she didn't look all that powerful. How was she going to break them? After a second the girl raised her leg up high in the air and then sent it straight back down. Her heal hit the cinder blocks and continued straight through as the cinder blocks cracked. Blaine looked over at Ava who was now smiling and clapping. The younger woman walked over and gave Ava a high five as she sat down next to her. When the class was over Ava ran out to meet Blaine. "Daddy, Karate is so fun." She said. Blaine nodded and smiled. The younger woman came out of the dojo and Ava ran and gave her a hug. She hugged her back. Blaine got up and walked over to his daughter. "Hi I'm Mr. Anderson-Hummel. I'm Ava's father." He said sticking his hands out. She reached for his arm. "Hi I'm Katelyn. It's nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand. "Thank you for keeping an eye on her. I wasn't so sure if Karate was the best thing." Blaine said a nervous smile across his face. "I started at about her age with my brother. We're both black belts now and Sensei is super nice too.." Katelyn said. Blaine nodded. The door opened and Kurt came back in Carson and Mia. Ava ran over to them and pulled them to Blaine and Katelyn. "Dada this is Katelyn. She helped me in class today." Kurt reached out and shook Katelyn's hand. Mia stumbled into Katelyn reaching up to her. "Oh Mia, no come here." Kurt said. Katelyn smiled and picked up Mia. "It's no problem. I love kids." She started making funny faces at Mia and she laughed. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. This girl had babysitter potential. Carson easily got jealous over all the attention his sister was receiving. She set Mia down and did the thing to Carson. "Alright we have to get going. It was nice to meet you Katelyn." Kurt said. "It was nice to meet all of you too. I hope to see you at class next week Ava." She said as they walked out of the dojo.


	17. Bullies

It was an ordinary day. Kurt had gone into work early to do something for Isabelle. Blaine had dropped Carson and Mia off at daycare after getting Ava to school. Blaine had been on his prep period when he got a call from Ava's school. "Hello?" Blaine said. "Hi Mr. Anderson- Hummel, It's Mrs. Davidson from Lincoln Elementary School. Your daughter is in the principal's office and your husband is not answering his phone." She said. "Alright I'll be right down." Blaine said gathering his things as he rushed out to his car.

When he got to the school he went in and saw Ava sitting on a chair by herself. He rushed over to her. "Ava, honey are you okay?" he asked giving her a hug. She nodded. Mrs. Davidson walked out of her office and said "Mr. Anderson-Hummel may I speak with you." Blaine nodded and walked into her office. "Ava had an incident with another boy in her class. They were fighting and Ava punched him in his lip. He's in the nurse's office with a pretty swollen lip" She said. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I promise to talk to her about this." Blaine said. "I've given her a warning but if it happens again I'll be forced to suspend her." Mrs. Davidson said. "I understand." Blaine said getting up. Blaine walked out and looked at Ava. "Let's go." He said to Ava. She picked up her backpack and walked with him out to the car. The whole ride home was quiet. When they got home Ava made her way towards her room. "Not so fast Missy. Get back here." Ava walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Your principal said you punched another boy in the lip. Do we have to take you out of karate lessons?" Blaine asked. "No Daddy please don't. He deserved it." She pleaded her eyes filling with tears. "What do you mean he deserved it?" Blaine questioned. "My friend Chris and I were playing when he came over. He told Chris that even though he liked me it would never work. He said I was weird because I had two dads and then he said I only liked girls. He told me I was gay." Ava was sobbing now. "I told him he was wrong. Then he pushed me and I pushed back. He wouldn't stop teasing me and pushing me so I punched him in the face."

Blaine sighed and pulled his daughter into a tight hug and kissed her head. "Shh it's okay sweetie. I'm not mad." Ava looked up at him. "Sweetie, I know what that boy did to you was very mean and wrong. Thank you for standing up for me and your Dada, but you can't punch anyone anymore. okay?" She nodded her head and then buried it into his chest again. "Don't tell your Dada but I'm proud of you. You've got my fists." Blaine laughed and Ava joined in giving him another hug.


	18. Anniversary

This coming Sunday was Blaine and Kurt's 10th Wedding Anniversary. "Blaine, you know what this Sunday is. Right?" Kurt said a smile across his face. Blaine looked up from the paper he was reading. "Yes I know what day it is. Do you want to celebrate it?" Blaine asked. "Well, I would love to go out to dinner with you, but I don't know who we could find to babysit the kids. Rachel and Finn are out of town." Kurt said sighing. "What about Katelyn from karate? The kids seemed to like her and at least if someone breaks in we know she can kick their butt." Blaine said laughing. "Not funny, but you're right about Katelyn." Kurt said. "I have to drop Ava off tonight for class. I'll ask her if she wouldn't mind babysitting." Blaine said. "Good. Then you and I can finally have a much needed night out." Kurt said placing a kiss on Blaine's lips.

After parking the car Blaine walked into the dojo with Ava for karate class. Ava ran up to the entrance to the dojo and waited for the Sensei to allow her in. Blaine saw Katelyn over talking off her shoes before class. He walked over to her. "Hi Katelyn." Blaine said. "Hi Mr. Anderson-Hummel." She said smiling sweetly. "I was wondering if you would like to babysit for Ava and her siblings on Sunday night. It is my husband and I's 10th wedding anniversary." Blaine said. Katelyn quickly looked at the calender on her phone. "Sure I'm free. That would be awesome." She said. " Great, I'll see you on Sunday then." Blaine said.

On Sunday the kids were bouncing off the walls with excitement. The doorbell rang and Ava, Mia and Carson ran towards the door. "Katelyn!" Ava screamed giving her a hug. "Hey guys." She said back trying to walk into through the door. Kurt walked in from the kitchen "Okay guys. Let's let her get in the house." Kurt laughed. "Hello Mr. Anderson Hummel." She said smiling. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes Blaine is just finishing up getting ready. I left money for pizza on the table." Kurt said. She nodded picking Mia up off her leg. Blaine walked down the stairs and grabbed his coat. "Bye guys. Be good for Katelyn." They said as they left the house. They got in the car and drove away to the restaurant. "Do you think they'll be okay?" asked Kurt. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, "They'll be fine." He said.

"Okay guys what do you want to do?" Katelyn asked. "Let's play hide and seek." Ava said. The twins agreed and jumped up and down with excitement. They kids ran and went to hide. Katy counted to 30 and shouted "Ready or not, Here I come!" She walked into the kitchen. Nope no one in there, and proceeded into the bathroom. She hear giggling coming from the shower. She opened it quickly and Carson sat there. "I found you." She said as she lifted him from the tub. Then they went to look for for Ava and Mia. They went up to Mia and Ava's rooms. Under Mia's bed little feet stuck out. Katelyn grabbed them and pulled her out from underneath, tickling her belly. Last was Ava. They walked into her bedroom. They closet door was slightly open. Katelyn opened it and there was Ava laying across the top shelf in her closet. How did she even get up there? Katelyn helped her down.

"Who's hungry? Let's go order some pizza." She said. When the pizza came they all ate happily laughing. Then Katelyn got the kids into their pajamas and decided to watch a movie. Ava curled up on one side of the couch and Carson did the same on the other side. Mia stood looking a little pale. Katelyn picked her up and sat down on the couch with her after grabbing a blanket and putting "Ice Age." In the DVD player. Mia nestled her head into Katelyn's chest. She felt warm, almost feverish. Within a few minutes Mia was asleep on Katelyn's chest her nose stuffed with congestion. Ava and Carson sat happily watching the movie. Within an hour they were asleep to and Kurt And Blaine walked into their house. They walked in and saw their sleeping children on the couches. "Hi." Katelyn said standing up with Mia. "They were really good. I don't think Mia feels very well though. It might just be a cold." She said as Blaine reached to take Mia from her. Blaine pulled his little girl into his arms. She did feel warm, but they would deal with that when they needed too. Kurt paid Katelyn and she left. Then Kurt and Blaine took their sleeping kids up to bed, changed them into their pajamas and tucked them in. "You were right about Katelyn. She did a really good job." Kurt said getting into bed. Blaine laughed "Yeah she did. She's definitely a keeper."


	19. Preschool

Ava's first day of school had been relatively easy. She didn't even cry, even though Kurt did. She simply gave each of her fathers a hug and kiss and waved goodbye. Then she ran into the school. Now it was Carson and Mia's turn. Kurt had taken the morning off so he could go with Blaine to drop them both off at preschool. Kurt had dressed them and they both looked absolutely adorable. Mia wore a puffy yellow skirt, a white shirt, and white shoes. She also had two yellow bows in her hair. Carson wore a pair of jeans, a nice grey polo, and sneakers. They both had on their back packs and were ready for school.

They all got into the car and drove to school. Mia and Carson both got out of the car and grabbed one of their father's hand. Carson grabbed Kurt's hand and Mia grabbed Blaine's. They walked into the class room with all the other kids and their parents. Carson's eyes lit up looking at all the new toys. Mia lagged behind still holding Blaine's hand. The teacher spoke and said it was time for the parents to leave. Carson turned around and gave Blaine and Kurt a kiss and ran off to a table near by to play. Kurt followed just to make sure he was okay. Mia stll wouldn't let go of Blaine's hand instead her grip only got tighter. Blaine looked down at his daughter's face. Oh no he knew that look. That look meant be ready for tears. The teacher could see Mia still with her parent's and walked over. She knelt down in front of Mia. "Hi Sweetie. What's your name?" She asked. Mia didn't answer and instead clung to Blaine's leg. "Mia." Blaine said to the teacher. "Mia do you want to come with me and play with the other kids?" She asked and Mia just shook her head. Kurt had gotten an emergency call from work and had to leave. He kissed Carson and walked over to Blaine and Mia. "I got her don't worry." Blaine said. Kurt nodded and knelt down giving Mia a hug and a kiss. Then he left. "Mr. Anderson Hummel, sometimes it works if you just leave. They usually calm down in the next few minutes." She said. Blaine nodded and pried Mia off his leg leaving her with the teacher. The water works immediately started. Mia began screaming, she always did have healthy lungs. "Daddy!" She screamed tears coming down her face. The teacher tried comforting her but nothing helped. Blaine was forced to come back in. Mia's face was bright red with tears all of it. She pulled away from the teachers grasp and ran towards Blaine. She was so upset she was making her self sick, gagging on her tears. Blaine picked her up and comforted her until she stopped crying. "Maybe you should stay. Just for today." The teacher said. Blaine nodded and sat at a tiny table as the kids did their craft for the day. He looked over at Carson. He was so independent. Mia still clung to his side, refusing to leave him. When the day ended Blaine took Carson and Mia and picked up Ava from school and proceeded home. Kurt came home later that night. "How did preschool go?" he asked. "Bad. Mia cried so much she almost made her self throw up. I spent the day there." Blaine said. "How was Carson?" Kurt asked. "Fine, he didn't talk to me all day." Laughed Blaine. "Well, there's tomorrow." Kurt said giving Blaine a kiss. Blaine nodded.

The next was still bad but it was an improvement. Mia cried her little eyes out again but at least Blaine got out the door this time. When he came back she was smiling and happy like her brother. She showed him all the crafts they had made throughout the day. The next week only got better and by Friday Mia wasn't even crying anymore when he dropped them off. Preschool was a breeze now.


	20. Family Vacation Part 1

After school ended for the year Kurt and Blaine decided to take their kids on a family vacation to Bethany Beach, Delaware. Al l of the kids had been swimming but none of them had ever been in an ocean before, or gotten to experience the feeling of sand between their toes. They decided to surprise them and told them a week before they were going to leave. They called all of them into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Okay guys. Dada and I have a surprise for you." Blaine said. The kid's eyes got wide with excitement. "We're going on a vacation to the beach!" Blaine said. They were so happy and ran and gave both Kurt and Blaine a huge hug.

Kurt started packing for the next day for the trip. They all needed enough clothes for a week and possibly extra knowing Mia and Carson. They decided to drive down because 3 kids and an airplane were definitely not a good mix.

The day finally came and Blaine had finished loading up the car when Ava, Mia, and Carson ran out of the house. They eagerly got in their car seats and buckled themselves in. They were ready to leave. Blaine got in the car and Kurt followed within a few minutes. "You ready?" Kurt asked Blaine. He nodded and turned on the car. "Let's go to the BEACH!" Blaine shouted and all three kids clapped and screamed with excited.

A half an hour into the trip and all Kurt had to say was "Thank God for DVD players." Fighting had started immediately after leaving. Mia was touching something that was Ava's or something. Fighting and screaming arose from the backseats. "I wish we could have gotten a little farther than this without a movie." Kurt said rolling his eyes. He set the twins up with a show they both liked and handed Ava back her Ipod so she could watch something on that. The car also came with headphones so Blaine and Kurt could listen to music while the kids did their own thing. Then the next problem arose. They were now about an hour into the trip. "Daddy, I have to go potty," came Mia's squeaky little voice from the backseat. Luckily a rest stop was ahead and Blaine quickly pulled into the lane to get off the highway. They pulled into a spot and Blaine unbuckled Mia lifting her from her seat and carrying her into the boys bathroom. When they emerged after Kurt was buying snacks for all of them while Ava stood behind him holding Carson's hand. Blaine walked over just as Kurt finished paying for the snacks. "Now we don't have to stop again for lunch." Kurt said handing him. They walked out to the car and handed each kid a juice box and a snack and were right back on the road.

Finally three hours later they made it to their house in Bethany. They kids were tired and cranky and so ready to get out of the car. Mia had fallen asleep in her car seat, Carson was coloring, and Ava was listening to music. Both Carson and Ava were wide awake now as they pulled into the driveway of the new house. Mia remained sleeping. It was funny Carson and Mia were twins but she had always been the littlest and sometimes it felt like she was younger than him. Blaine got out of the car and unbuckled Carson and Ava hopped out the other side. They eagerly ran up to the door waiting for Kurt to unlock the door. Blaine unbuckled a sleeping Mia from her car seat and carried her up on to the porch. He rubbed her back trying to wake her up. "Mia, honey we're at the beach. Wake up sweet pea." Blaine said. Mia was not having any of that. She was not waking up. Kurt had opened the door and Ava and Carson were somewhere in the house. Blaine walked in with Mia. "She's out." Blaine said with a laugh. Kurt smiled taking Mia from Blaine's arms. "Oh my sweet baby." He cooed rubbing her back. He placed her on the big couch in the living room and Blaine went out to get the luggage. Ava and Carson ran down the stairs loudly. "Shhh Be Quiet. Your sister is sleeping. Now go help your daddy with the luggage. They both ran out and Kurt flopped down on the other couch. When they ran back inside they wanted to go to the beach but that was not happening tonight. They ordered a pizza for dinner and Carson and Ava forgot and were content just exploring the house.


	21. Family Vacation Part 2

The next morning they decided to go to the beach. Kurt got up and started getting everything ready for the beach. You would think that Kurt had the harder job but that definitely was not the case. Their children liked to sleep and when they were asleep they were hard to wake up. They had gotten that from Blaine. He decided to try Ava first. He walked into her room and touched her gently. Eventually Ava woke up and made her way into the kitchen. Carson surprisingly woke up on his own. I guess there's a first time for everything. Mia was not so easy. Blaine didn't even try gently shaking her. He picked her up out of bed and started jumping up and down. It woke her up and she found it hilarious. He walked into the kitchen with Mia hanging upside down. Ava and Carson were both in their bathing suits and getting sunscreen on. Blaine did the same to Mia and they were off to the beach.

When they got to the beach the kids ran off into the sand. Blaine and Kurt set up the umbrella and the chairs. Then Kurt sat down grabbing his book. Carson plopped himself down next to Kurt's chair and grabbed a sand toy. "Who wants to go in the water?" Blaine asked. Ava and Mia's hands popped up. Ava ran forward into the water and Mia grabbed Blaine's hand. The waves were really strong. Ava was strong enough to get through them but Mia was so little that they were too much for her. The first wave hit and Mia was knocked down on her little butt. She started crying ad Blaine picked her up and they jumped together through the waves. After a while Kurt yelled for them to come reapply sunscreen, but Carson wanted to go in the ocean with Blaine. He sent the girls up to Kurt as Carson came down. After getting on more sunscreen the girls came back down. Who knew their kids were going to be such water bugs?

The end of the day came and it was time to leave. Kurt had made a pretty good dent in his book. Blaine walked up with the kids. "Okay I think it's time to get going." Blaine said. Kurt turned around to face them, "Okay …Ahhh Oh God Blaine! You're so red!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine looked down at his arms and his chest. He knew he forgot to do something. "Crap." He muttered.

When they got back to the house Kurt showered off the kids. Blaine made his way into their bathroom and got in the shower. The water felt like pins and needles stabbing his back. He couldn't take it for much longer. He quickly washed his hair and got out of the shower. Back in the living room Ava was playing on her Ipod and Carson was playing with his toy cars on ground. Mia immediately saw Blaine walk in the room and ran over to him reaching her arms up for him to picking her up. Blaine could barely walk. His sunburn hurt so bad. "Mia honey Daddy can't pick you up now." He said. She stomped her foot and whined. He still shook his head. Mia took it into her own hands. She grabbed on to his sunburned legs. "OWWWW!" screamed Blaine. Mia instantly jumped back and went running to Kurt tears streaming down her face. Ava and Carson just sat looking confused. Kurt picked up Mia and comforted her. Blaine rolled his eyes and walked over to Kurt. "Mia honey it's okay. Daddy's okay." He said rubbing her back. Eventually Mia calmed down and they spent the rest of the night back at the house. Kurt put the kids to bed and went and found Blaine laying spread out across the bed. He laughed. "It's not funny." Blaine said wincing at the pain as he sat up. Kurt pulled a giant can of Solarcane out of the closet. "Come here." He said. "And next time you will listen to me when I say put sunscreen on." Blaine sighed "I know. You were right."


	22. Family Vacation Part 3

The next day they decided to take a break from the beach and just go to the pool that day. That would allow Blaine to relax and sit under the umbrella because there was no way that man needed anymore sun. He was already the coloring of a lobster. When they got to the pool Kurt put sunscreen on all the kids and then on Blaine as he winced in pain at his preexisting sunburn. "Ava, watch Mia and Carson okay. Stay in the shallow end." Kurt said as the kids ran to get into the pool. It must have been cold because all three of them shivered upon entering the water. Once they adjusted to the temperature they started throwing a ball back in forth. It was adorable. Ava would throw the ball really high and Mia and Carson would stare desperately trying to get underneath it only to have it fall right next to them. They all giggled.

Around lunch time they all sat at a picnic table eating the sandwiches Kurt had prepared that morning. Carson and Ava both had to go to the bathroom so Kurt took them. Blaine threw away the trash can then took Mia's hand as they walked back to their chairs. It was an adult swim so kids were running all around the pool. The sun had gone behind some cloud so Blaine agreed to going swimming just for a little while. Mia was so excited she ran over to the pool and waited for Blaine. While Blaine was taking off his shirt Mia stood by the pool. Two boys playing tag ran by accidentally bumping into Mia. They tried to grab her but missed and she fell into the pool. Blaine happened to look over just as Mia fell into the pool with a big splash. Blaine dashed over to the pool jumping in to save his baby girl. He dove under the water grabbing Mia and pulling her up. He held her tightly in his arms as she coughed up the water she had just inhaled. "Oh honey! Are you okay." He said holding her tight. Mia still in shock didn't say anything and just buried her head into Blaine's chest. He walked over to the steps walking out of the pool. Kurt came out with Ava and Carson, surprised to see Blaine in the pool. "What happened?" Kurt asked. "Mia got bumped into the pool." Blaine said. "Oh my God." Kurt said anger in his face. Blaine sat down on the plastic chair draping a towel over Mia and himself. She still hadn't said a word. Kurt was still mad. "Kurt calm down. It was just an accident. She's fine." Blaine said trying to make Kurt feel better. Kurt still looked angry. "Ava get your stuff together okay. Help Dada." Blaine said standing up with Mia still in his arms. Kurt quickly gathered up their stuff and took Carson by the hand and they left.

When they got home they showered and then the kids went to play. "Kurt, Are you okay?" Blaine asked putting his arms around his husband. "No. Someone almost drowned my baby today." Kurt said. Blaine sighed, "Kurt it was an accident. Two boys were running and just bumped into her. They tried to grab her before they fell. Come on she's fine." Blaine said. Kurt still looked mad so he made his "Kurt can't resist my goody smile face" until Kurt smiled and pulled him into the hug. "I was just scared for her." Kurt said. "I know babe, but I was there. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.


	23. Summer Time and Sprinklers

The Anderson Hummel's had gotten back from their week long vacation in Bethany Beach and god did they wish they had stayed another week. New York was having one of its worst heat spells in years. They kids were so restless. It was too hot to go outside, but there was nothing to do outside. "Dada I'm bored." whined Ava. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat the designs he had been looking at on the couch. "I don't know honey, why don't you go play with Carson and Mia or listen to music on your ipod." Kurt suggested. "I want to go to outside." she complained. "No Ava it is too hot." She stomped off in response. "Cut the attitude Missy." Kurt yelled after her only to hear a door slamming upstairs.

Minutes later Mia came bounding down the stairs and flopped down on the couch next to Kurt. "Dada, can we please go to the pool." She begged sticking her lip out. She had obviously learned this from Ava. "No sweetheart your daddy and I are too busy today to go to the pool." Mia frowned and pouted. She walked away and then Kurt heard the back door close. Mia ran out to where Blaine was mowing the lawn. "Daddy!" she screamed. Blaine turned off the lawn mower and picked her up." What are you doing out here, peanut?" It's too hot." He said. "I wanna go swimming." She said. "We're too busy to take you up to the pool today, but how about I hook up the sprinkler then you can play in that." Mia shook her head yes and ran inside and up the stairs. Mia informed both her brother and her sister about the sprinkler and they all got in there bathing suits and ran downstairs. "Why do you have your bathing suits on?" Kurt asked. "Daddy's hooking up the sprinkler." Ava said as she, Mia and Carson ran out the door. The next thing he knew he heard screaming and laughing and looked out to see his kids jumping through the water streams. Blaine stood off to the side watching until he was pulled into the sprinkler getting his clothes all wet. He laughed and finally gave in running like a child through the water. Kurt sighed, he really did have 4 kids. He got up off the couch and walked out to the backyard. Blaine, had the kids trying to drink the water from the sprinkler as he tried himself. "Blaine that is disgusting. You're worse than the kids." Kurt yelled. Blaine looked up and a mischievous smile appeared across his face. He ran over to Kurt picking him up and ran towards sprinkler. "BLAINE ANDERSON DON'T YOU DARE!" Kurt screamed as Blaine thrust him into the sprinkler. Kurt was pissed. "You're so gonna get it." Kurt said. He ran off to the side of the house and came back with a hose. He sprayed Blaine getting him wetter than he already was. The kids thought it was hilarious so Kurt decided to spray them. They all ran around the yard screaming and laughing.

When they were finished they kids were good and tired, mostly from running around and the effects of the heat. They all showered and before they knew it they were all fast asleep.


	24. Appendicitis

It was dinner time and all of the members of the Anderson Hummel family were sitting around the table in the kitchen. Kurt placed a plate in front of each of his kids and sat down next to Blaine. They sat happily eating and talking about their day. Blaine looked over and saw that Mia wasn't really eating her food. "Mia, why aren't you eating?" he asked. "I'm not hungry daddy." Mia said quietly before asking to leave the table.

In the middle of that night Blaine felt something touch his arm. He slowly opened his eye lids and saw Mia standing in her Princess Jasmine nightgown. "Mia, honey what's wrong?" he asked. "My tummy hurts." She sat tears in her eyes. Blaine got out of bed and picked Mia up and walked into the bathroom. He could already feel that she had a fever. He sat her on the counter and grabbed the thermometer from the drawer. After it beeped he took it from her mouth and read 103 on the thermometer. He looked back up at Mia. Her face had gone from flushed to a sickly greenish color. He knew that face. He grabbed her off the counter and hurried over to the toilet were she emptied the contents from her little belly. When she had stopped Blaine asked, "Honey, show daddy where your tummy hurts." Mia pointed to the right side of her stomach, where her appendix was. Blaine sighed and lifted Mia from the counter and walked into the master bedroom. He tapped Kurt until he woke up. "What is it?" Kurt mumbled. "I think Mia has an appendicitis." He said. Well, that woke him up. He instantly sat up and looked at Mia who lay limp in Blaine's arms and nestled her head into his chest. "I'll call Rachel to come and stay with Ava and Carson." He said. Blaine sat down on the bed with Mia. "Ow Ow daddy it hurts." She cried. "I know baby." Blaine said running his hands through her hair.

After a few minutes Kurt came back in and Blaine picked Mia up and they made their way out to the car. Once they reached the hospital a nurse confirmed that Mia did have a appendicitis. Mia cried frantically digging her finger nails into Kurt when they tried to place and IV. She had definitely acquired Blaine's fear of needles. He couldn't even be in the room. "Mia, it's okay. Their gonna put it in so quick." Kurt tried to sooth, but still the tears streamed down her face as clung to Kurt. Eventually they placed an IV in Mia and got her some pain medicine. Blaine had returned and Kurt sat on the chair next to the bed. Blaine laid with Mia while she slept before they took her for her surgery.

An hour later a doctor and a nurse came in. "Hello I'm Doctor James. I'll be doing Mia's surgery." He said to Kurt and Blaine. Then he knelt down to Mia. "Hi sweetheart. It's time for me to make your belly stop hurting." Mia inched herself closer to Blaine. After a few minutes they got Mia onto a stretcher and she went into surgery. Blaine and Kurt sat in the waiting room. Blaine was reading a magazine while Kurt sat staring off into space as his leg nervously bounced up and down. Blaine looked over and placed a hand on his nervous husband's leg. "Kurt she's going to be fine." He said. Kurt nodded while still looking nervous. Blaine smiled back and gave him a quick kiss.

Later a doctor came out to them. "Mia is out of surgery. She did great, no complications." He said. "Oh thank you." Blaine said. They got up from the waiting room and walked into Mia's room. She was still sleeping from the anesthesia. Slowly her little eye lids began to flutter and she woke up. "daddies." She said sleepily. "Were both here baby girl." Kurt said running his fingers through her hair as she quickly fell back asleep.


	25. The Twins Start Sports

Ava was still doing karate. She was now a blue belt and loving every minute. She knew all kinds of kottas and kicks and punches. After a long time of begging Kurt and Blaine decided to let Mia and Carson try out a sport. They both wanted to be like Ava and do karate. One Monday when Ava had class Blaine brought Carson and Mia to try a class of karate. They followed Ava into the dojo raying before entering. Ava walked over to Sensei with Carson and Mia following behind. "Sensei, this is my brother Carson and my sister Mia. They want to try karate." She said. Sensei smiled back and told her that it was fine. They walked to the back line and Ava stood on the one side of Carson. Mia stood next to him with Katelyn at her right.

Katelyn had really become close with them. She was there go to babysitter now. Carson followed along with Ava easily. Mia however much like Blaine was easily distracted and Katelyn kept having to bring her back to attention. She giggled through the whole class. Once it was over they both ran out to Blaine. "Daddy, I really like karate." Carson said. "Alright bud, we'll get you signed up then." Blaine said. Then he looked to Mia, "Honey do you like karate." He asked. She shrugged her shoulders "Not really." She said. "That's okay. You don't have to sign up if you don't want to." Blaine said. Then he walked over to the desk where Sensei Di, who was Sensei's wife stood. "I have one new white belt for you." He said laughing. "Only 1, Mia don't you like karate?" She asked with a laugh. Mia shook her head looking a little scared. Blaine reached down and picked her up setting her on the counter. "It's okay Mia." Sensei Di replied handing Mia a lollie pop. Mia smiled back and buried her face into Blaine's shoulder.

When they got home they walked into the kitchen, where Kurt had dinner waiting. "How was karate?" he asked. "Carson liked it, but Mia didn't" Blaine responded. Kurt frowned, "Why didn't you like it Mia?" he asked. "I was bored, I want to do gymnastics." She said. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. Gymnastics was a pretty demanding sport. "Mia, Are you sure you want to do that? What about softball or ballet?" Blaine said trying to reason with her. "Nope, I want to do gymnastics." She stated clearly once again. "Okay, fine. If that's what you want to do."

The next day Kurt and Blaine took Mia to sign up for gymnastics. She looked so cute in her little leotard. They filled out the paper work as Mia joined the rest of the girls in her lesson. They were practicing cartwheels. Mia's surprisingly looked good. After that they were doing back hand springs. Kurt cringed every time it was Mia's turn. Every time she did it almost perfectly. When the class was over Mia came sprinting over towards Kurt and Blaine. "Daddies, Did you see me?" she asked a huge smile on his face. "We did sweetie. You were awesome!" Blaine said giving his daughter a high five.

Once they got home they had dinner as a family, then the kids went to bed. "Mia is going to give me a heart attack every time she does one of those flips." Kurt said getting into bed. "I know, but she was really good today." Blaine said laying down next to him. "Yes, Yes she was." Kurt said giving Blaine a kiss goodnight.


	26. Flu Season

If there was a season Kurt hated most it had to be flu season. He always made sure the kids had a flu shot but still they ended up getting sick. Blaine was another story. He had a huge fear of needles and refused to get a flu shot. He always got sick.

One afternoon Blaine came home from work and Kurt was already home. Blaine looked pale and his nose was red and congested. Kurt took one look Blaine and sighed, "Oh Blaine not again." Blaine looked back at him with a guilty look on his face. "Go lie down and try not to infect our children." Kurt said pointing to the bedroom. Blaine hung his head and walked into the bedroom falling onto the bed. Kurt laughed, he had absolutely no sympathy for him. He should have gotten a flu shot.

Kurt went out and picked up the kids from school. "Stay away from daddy okay. He's sick and the last thing I need is for all of you to get sick too." Kurt said. The kids nodded their heads and walked away to go play. Kurt walked into the bedroom expecting to find Blaine curled up in bed, but he wasn't there. Then he heard the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom. Kurt knocked on the door and opened it. Blaine sat on the floor helplessly clutching the toilet. "Oh sweetheart." Kurt said walking over to him. "Now I love you, but I hate to say I told you so. Next year you are getting a flu shot." Blaine groaned and vomited into the toilet again. Kurt grabbed a washcloth and wet it in the sink. Then he placed it on Blaine's neck. Before too long Mia wandered into their bedroom. "Dada, What's wrong with daddy?" She asked. Kurt turned around and walked over to her. "Daddy's not feeling so good. I don't want you to get sick so go play with Carson and Ava." He said. Mia still looked hesitant. "Daddy's okay baby." Blaine mumbled quietly. Mia ran and gave Blaine a hug. Great thought Kurt now she's going to get sick.

After getting Blaine settled into bed Kurt made dinner for him and the kids. They all walked in and sat down at the table. Halfway through the meal Mia looked green much like Blaine had. Kurt went to ask if she was okay, but it was to late. Mia leaned over and threw up all over to the floor. Kurt quickly grabbed a trash can and rushed over to her. "Well I guess I'm done with dinner." Ava said pushing her plate away. "Hush." Kurt yelled back as he pulled back Mia's hair. Once she was finished Kurt took her in the bathroom to clean her up. After he put her in her Cinderella pajamas and set her up in bed with Blaine. "Here's your first sick buddy." Kurt said carrying Mia in. He set her next to Blaine and she leaned in close to him. "I threw up on the floor, daddy." She said. "That's okay sweetie." Blaine said comforting her.

After Kurt went out and cleaned up the puke still on the floor. Carson and Ava both had lost their appetite. Kurt catered to Blaine and Mia all day. Mia had developed a very barky cough and Blaine's fever reached almost 103. Once they both fell asleep Kurt decided sleeping on the couch was for the best. At some point in the night Ava walked into the living room. "Daddy I don't feel good." She said. Kurt felt her forehead and she definitely had a fever. Ava crawled in next to Kurt and fell asleep. "Two down one to go." Kurt thought.

After caring for Blaine, Mia, and Ava for a few days Kurt expected Carson to get sick but he didn't. Eventually they were all feeling a lot better, except for a few runny noses. Mia wandered into the kitchen feeling better first. "Hey baby, Do you feel better?" Kurt asked. She nodded and hurried off to play with Carson. Ava came around next and last was Blaine. "There's the dead man." Kurt laughed. "Ha ha you're so funny Kurt." Blaine said sarcastically. "I guess the girls have your immune system." Kurt said. "What about Carson?" Blaine asked. "Oh no Carson has a champion immune system. He's got my immune system." Kurt said. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

**Hey! Because I have so many other stories I will be only continuing this story based off of prompts you send! The prompts after this will most likely be longer and a lot better. I have grown a lot from when I wrote this, but if you guys like this I can continue writing this. If you have any other prompts that you want done but not part of this series mark your review as "NEW STORY PROMPT" Then it will be published as a separate document and may or may not have the characters of the children in it. Thanks! I hope I get tons of prompts!**


End file.
